Slipped on Love
by mew luchia
Summary: It's funny how forgetting the floor was just mopped, having a short temper and your boss being a jerk can change your life completely. Especially on the day before Valentine's. *Re-named. Perviously 'Over Spilled Water' and a sequel is being written.


**Hello everyone! This is another random one-shot story idea I thought i would type up. I know I haven't up-dated my stories recently and I apologize greatly for that. Also as for the poll I was able to get it working properly so it should be up now. For my stories I am writing the next chapter for 'Not As Well As You Know Them' Please read it! I worked really hard on it and i only have one review! Please read! Ahem, anyway this is a little story for Ichigo and Ryou of Tokyo Mew Mew for Valentines day even though it is a little you enjoy.**  
**  
..............................**

"BAKA STRAWBERRY! YOUR LATE AGAIN!" Hollered a blond headed teenage boy yelled at a shorter red headed teenage girl.

"WELL SORRY! SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE LIVES TO LIVE!" She shouted back with equal loudness.

The two teens continued to yelled at each other in the corner of the cafe they were in, ignoring all the stares they were earning from the newer costumers. The more recent ones became more acquainted with the daily arguments of the teens and just sat their carrying on with their business.

The cafe was a small, decorated with hearts and different shades of pink. It was 'Cafe Mew Mew' a little cafe by the park. It gave off peaceful vibes, when there wasn't arguments, and was were beautiful looking. Unknown to all that just below them was the secret headquarters for Tokyo's own super heros, the Tokyo Mew Mews.

As time passed the two teens stopped arguing as went off in different directions. The boy up stairs and the girl into the kitchen. These two teens were Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya. Ryou was a nine-teen year old blond teenager. He owned the cafe along with his best friend, Keiichiro Akasaka. He wore white skinny jeans and a sleeveless black leather shirt with two straps hanging off the side. He also wore a red choker around his neck. His personality was a bit mean. He would make rude comments and insults and generally annoyed people by teasing them. Most of this was done to Ichigo. Other than that Ryou was a kind man when needed, and you could trust his greatly he also gave you then honest truth whither it was good or bad.

Ichigo was a six-teen year old red headed teenager. She worked at the Cafe, with Ryou as her boss. She was also the leader of the Mew Mews, Mew Strawberry. Ichigo wore her work uniform, a red base dress with a puffy white apron and shorts underneath and a frilly head piece. Ichigo had mounds of energy and was always spazzing out about her job, being a mew mew, school, and her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama.

She and Aoyama have been dating for two and a half years now and things were going great. Even with Aoyama's kendo practice and Ichigo's work and hero business they were still able to make time for them to go out twice a week. The other mew mews thought it was sweet how they were able to make time for each other even with their busy schedules. Keiichiro even made them a special cake for their one year anniversary . Ryou on the other hand didn't like it at all. The couples _'mushy gushy love time', _as he would put it, made him sick to his stomach. He even told Ichigo that. It resulted in yells and a whack on the head. Ryou did everything he could to keep them apart. Extending Ichigo's work hours, made her stay late, made mandatory _'training' _sessions, he even threatened to dock her pay if she didn't stop '_goofing off with _Aoyama_.'_

Keiichiro and the other Mews suggested that Ryou tell Ichigo about his feelings towards her before it became to late. Ryou just shrugged it off and stated that he didn't have any feelings towards that baka strawberry. That was two years ago and even then he was still denying his feelings. It was true. Ryou Shirogane liked Ichigo Momomiya. _'Liking' _doesn't even start to explain it. Over the years he liked her more and more until it came to the point where he couldn't stand it. After the three years of knowing her Ryou finally admitted to himself that he was head over heels in love with her.

The hours passed as morning became afternoon, then the afternoon became evening. All the other Mews left and Keiichiro went out to get some more ingredients. This left Ichigo and Ryou all alone in the cafe.

"Ugg, I hate over time! Shirogane! Why is it only _I _have to stay after to clean up! Why not the others." Whinnied an annoyed red head as she mopped the floor. "I had to cancel my date with Aoyama-kun because of this! I even wore a special outfit just for it!" Ichigo wore a white long sleeved shirt with a red vest and red pants with strap low heels.

"Tomorrows Valentines day and then you and your precious '_Aoyama-kun' _can get together. But today isn't Valentines day and you were late so you have to work late!" Ryou retorted as he sat on a chair with his feet up on the table. "Next time don't come in late."

"But Shirogane~!"

"No buts baka strawberry."

Ichigo fumed and clutched the handle tightly. "Stop calling me that!"

Ryou smirked widely. "I'm your boss so I can call you whatever I want. Baka strawberry."

"I mean it. Stop now." Ichigo hissed thru clenched teeth.

"Baka strawberry, baka strawberry, baka, baka, baka strawberry~!" Ryou sang as he watched Ichigo become redder and redder.

"That's it!" Ichigo cried throwing the mop on the floor and pointed at Ryou, who was still smirking. "Your going to pay pretty-boy!" Then she charged at him not taking notice of the still wet floor. After only two steeps Ichigo slipped on the floor and began falling towards the floor. "Kiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

'_Oh shoot!' _Ryou thought as he saw Ichigo run and charge then fall. Jumping out of his chair, knocking it on the floor he leaped towards Ichigo, arms open wide in hope to catch he falling cat girl. 

Only seconds later loud crashes could be heard and echoed off the walls of the deserted cafe. The crash of the chair hitting the floor due to the amount of force put on it. The clanks from the bucket of water as it rolled away leaking it's water all over the floor. And the thud of Ryou and Ichigo crashing onto the floor and sliding back a few feet. A few moments passed by and everything was quite again.

Ichigo opened her eyes to see that her face was being pressed against his chest with Ryou's arms around her shoulder and head, legs tangled. Both their bodies were soaked with water from the puddle left by the bucket. Ichigo blushed all over her face and looked up at Ryou to be met with his eyes. His hair was clinging to his face with a few drips falling here and there. His eyes looked gentle and sparked as they looked down at her. a small smile, not a smirk, a true smile was on his face.

"S-Shirogane?" Ichigo chocked out. "Are you alright?"

"Hn. I should be asking you the same question." Ryou said, "Your such a clumsy baka strawberry." Ichigo open her mouth to retort when Ryou suddenly snuggled his head into her neck and murmured softly. If not for her cat hearing she would not have heard him. "And that's what I love about you."

Ichigo blushed brightly but unable to move. Ichigo just gently laid her head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Ichigo, Ryou sat up and pulled Ichigo along with him. Keening down in front of her he pushed her hair away from her face. Placing his hand under her chin, Ryou turned her head towards him. "Lets get you out of those wet cloths and into some dry one. Ne, Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't speak. The closeness of Ryou's face to hers rendered voiceless. All she could do was nod slightly. "Good." Standing up Ryou pulled Ichigo to her feet and lead her up to his room. "Sit down while I see if I have anything for you to wear." Ryou said directing her to his bed. Ichigo walked over and sat down on the sheets. Ryou walked over to his drawers on the other side of the room and began looking thru them. Ichigo just sat there and watched him.

After about five minutes Ryou shut the drawers and walked over to Ichigo. "This is all I have. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left." Handing her the cloths Ichigo nodded at walked out the door.

While Ichigo was gone Ryou changed his cloths and put the wet ones in the hamper. He wore put on some lose light blue pajama pants and dried his hair a bit. The door then creaked open and Ichigo walked in, Ryou's cloths on and hers in a folded pile in her hands. Ryou gave her a red long sleeve turtle neck shirt and some black skinny jeans. She also wore her regular shoes, see that they didn't get too wet. Both of the pieces of clothing fit pretty well since they were shrunk smaller from their original size. This was due to Ryou trying to wash the cloths without properly knowing how to, but that was a completely different story.

"You look nice." Ryou said after a couple minutes of just staring at her taking in her beauty.

"T-thanks." Ichigo said blushing and looking the other way. She didn't want to look at Ryou half dress again. Even if it was a pretty hot sight. "I guess I should clean up the mess-"

"No. I'll do it later. You just head home now." Ryou said standing up. "You need to get home and sleep." Ichigo looked up at Ryou's face to see him right in front of her. "That way you won't be late tomorrow." He added with a chuckle.

Ichigo glared up at her boss. "Ha ha very funny. Well I'll go now." Turning around she started to leave and shut the door when Ryou stopped it with his hand. "What now?" Ichigo asked annoyed. "I thought you wanted me to go ho-" Before she could finish her silenced Ryou covered her mouth with his own in a deep passion filled kiss. Ichigo froze in shock. Her boss, her mean, rude, selfish, yet very hot boss was kissing her. As quickly as it came it ended and Ichigo found herself face to face with a closed door.

Ichigo just stood there and stared at the door trying to comprehend what just happened. What seemed like hours Ichigo shook her head and smiled. She leaned into the door and whispered softly "Good night Ryou." Then scurried off down the stairs and out the door.

On the other side of the door Ryou leaned against it yelling mentally at himself for what he just did. He thought that now, his chances with Ichigo were over completely. That is until he heard the soft sound of Ichigo's voice thru the door. _'Good night Ryou.' _followed by retreating footsteps and the closing of the cafe doors. "Good night, my sweet strawberry." Ryou whispered softly smiling.

As Ichigo walked home the scenes that just happened in the cafe played over and over again in her mind. Each and every time it did she wished it could've lasted forever. entering her house she went up to her room and lied down on her bed and looked out her window at the sun retreating below the horizon. The colour or the sun reminded her of Ryou's hair. The soft blue left in the sky reminded her of his eyes and the few stars out reminded how his eyes sparkled. Everything seemed to somehow remind her of her boss.

Curling up into a ball she then remembered the cloths he let her borrow. Sitting up she looked out the window and watched as the sun disappeared behind the trees. She then touched her lips, the lips that Ryou kissed. His lips left soft and warm. Not cold and hard as she excepted them to be but the complete opposite. She liked it. She wanted to feel it again. His lips on her, the softness of his hair, the warmth of his arms around her. She wanted to see his smiling face, his sparkling eyes, his gorgeous face. She wanted to be with him. then it hit her. She was in love with Ryou Shirogane. But she was dating Aoyama-kun. Ichigo didn't know what to do so she sat there trying to figure it all out.

After thinking for a few minutes she knew what she had to do. Shuffling thru her bag Ichigo took out her phone. Dialing a number slowly, a number which she usually dialed fast and with much eagerness. It rang a few times then on the other end a voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aoyama-kun. It's me Ichigo."

"Oh! Hi Ichigo. What's up?"

After taking a deep breath Ichigo answered with a calm voice, "We need to talk."

**  
..............................................**  
**  
I think this story became too sappy and the title stinks. There wasn't as much dialog either. I also think it's to short. I was rushing with it. But what matters the most is what you think! So review and tell me. Give me ideas and stuff. No flames but constructive criticism is allowed. Yes there are probably spelling errors and grammar mistakes too. Also do you think I should write a sequel? It depends how many people want me to. Please read, share, and review as well as read my other stories. I take requests too. Thank you and see you next time!**


End file.
